what spilt beer can lead to
by Jude Morgenstern
Summary: It's Laxus' birthday and no surprise he's sulking at the bar as everone else parties, but Cana has a plan to change that. first prompt for Laxana week mark 2- kiss. oneshot, suggested lemon, swearing. read, reveiw and enjoy!


A/N: Hey guys! Ok so this is the first instalment of my Laxana week. Just to make things clear one-shots are not my forte, I despise writing them, and even thinking about writing one is enough to make me wince. This fic is based on the kiss prompt and on the 22nd birthday Cana alludes to in my other fic Magic Merge but I decided to leave out the lemony details in this one just to see the difference in styles mainly.

Just making clear, this is self-admitted not my best work but any constructive criticism on one-shot structure or any writing tips will be much appreciated. So as always read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima

Cana leaned over the bar to whisper into Mira's ear over the noise of the guilds usual rambunctious birthday celebrations. Loke stood swathed in adoring women, Grey was once again naked, Natsu shooting flames out every which way much to young Romeo's amazement.

"Do you have any of my special juice in stock?" Cana asked, a sly grin causing the corner of the mouth the crawl up her cheek. Mira leaned back, slightly worried, but nodded all the same. "Two shots then please!" Cana said enthusiastically, slamming her hand down on the bar. Mira almost unwillingly exchanged the two shot glasses for the jewel notes. Cana picked them up carefully, walking down the bar and placing one carefully in front of Laxus. "You shouldn't sit at the bar sulking like a kid on your birthday! Have a shot with me!" Cana said enthusiastically, grinning across at him. Laxus eyed the drink then Cana, her usual attire revealing just enough to spark the imagination.

"They do this every day; they're just using my birthday as an excuse." Laxus said dryly, avoiding reaching for the shot. "Is that stuff what I think it is?" Laxus said, motioning to the green liquid in both their glasses. Cana grinned mischievously, nodding.

"Mira keeps a little behind the bar for me, I thought I might as well share it since it's your birthday… but just this once." Cana said with a laugh, taking a seat beside him. Laxus raised an eyebrow, raising the glass to his eye level.

"I thought they made this shit illegal, though knowing Fairy Tail it wouldn't surprise me either way." Laxus said, taking in the strange way the absinth flowed as he tilted the glass.

"How about we both pretend that you aren't an egotistical arsehole and I'm not the guild drunk, and just have a good time for once?" Cana said, leaning her shoulder against his briefly, swaying on her stool. Laxus scoffed, a smirk on his face, rolling his eyes as he considered her words.

"Is that what this is for? Giving us brain damage?" Laxus asked, not wanting to back down now. Cana smirked at him, forcing him to meet her eye.

"Depends on how well you hold your liquor." Cana said before quickly continuing. "The way I see it you have three options, ignore me and continue to be the guy at the party no one wants to talk to, wait for your beloved bodyguard to show up watch them get plastered or have a couple drinks with me and have some fun for once. You know some people have started to think that Laxus and arsehole are synonyms." Cana said, grinning at her own joke.

"Heh, I didn't know you knew such a big word, but your name is rather long or so I hear. Booze Bitch is rather complicated, don't you think?" Laxus asked, their banter something he enjoyed despite his assurances to the contrary. She was like a cool beer after a long mission, refreshing and intoxicating, not in a positive way. Laxus had a feeling she'd try to get him drunk again so they could play truth or dare or something equally ridiculous in order to get him to do a nudey run around the guild so that he'd be the laughing stock of the guild for weeks to come.

"We've all matured over the years, some more than others." Cana retorted, becoming impatient. "Are you going to take the shot or keep stalling like pussy for the rest of the night?" Cana asked raising the shot as if to touch glasses. Laxus frowned but clinked his small glass against hers and swallowed it whole. The taste was like nothing he'd had before, but the feeling of drunkenness was almost immediate.

"God that's strong stuff." Laxus said, gripping the bar, wide eyes blinking profusely. Cana chuckled, watching Laxus' reaction to the drink, the high alcohol content adding a haze of comedy to the situation.

"So what'd you get for your birthday big boy?" Cana asked, hailing for a barrel of beer from Mira who was arguing with Elfman at the other end of the bar. Mira turned, a worried frown on her face but rolled the barrel over just the same.

"Cana's not bullying you is she Laxus?" Mira asked, her tone laden with concern. Cana rolled her eyes, slapping Laxus' shoulder in a mock show of affection.

"Laxus is a big boy who can take care of himself!" Cana said, reaching for a two mugs to disperse the booze between the pair. Laxus ignored the women, but accepted the free booze, but Cana wasn't going to let him get away with free alcohol that easily. Mira reluctantly left to deal with Natsu, Elfman and Grey who had once again gotten into a fight.

"You know, you keep repeating 'big boy', is there a reason for that?" Laxus asked into his drink, eyeing her suggestively. Cana chuckled at his attempt to once again boost his ego.

"I was trying to be ironic, the rumour round here is that your anything but big." Cana retorted, laughing whole heartedly as a frustrated flush crept over Laxus face. Laxus reached, for another mug of booze, helping himself to her barrel. "Oh come on, don't be such a wet blanket, that was funny!" Cana said, punching his shoulder roughly causing Laxus to spill the beer all over his pants. Cana mouth opened into a wide 'o' as Laxus bunched up his fists and turned to stare at her incredulously. "That wasn't my fault." Cana said quickly, leaning back to get some distance between Laxus' heated glare.

"Then who's is it Cana, 'cause you're the idiot who spilt this damn crap all over me?" Laxus snapped, standing with the beverage running down his legs. Cana winced as Laxus trudged out of the guild, the lack of light due to the late hour let the mishap go undetected. Cana sighed, running after him. He was already nearly out of sight, his tense shoulders giving him an ominous look.

"Hey, wait!" Cana yelled, panting slightly as she ran after him only to be ignored. Unfortunately she was too drunk to judge the distance between them and the speed at which she was going and at the moment Laxus turned to yell at the card mage she barrelled into him, causing them both to fall on the ground in a jumbled heap. Once the shock passed Cana realised the position they were in and a smirk graced her lips, waiting a moment before deciding how to move. Cana's cleavage was pressed in Laxus' face, which grew redder by the moment. Cana could feel Laxus' wet pant against her calf, his massive torso covered by her body.

"Get off me!" Laxus said into her cleavage, not wanting to move in case he made the situation worse in god knows what way. Cana chuckled, rolling her eyes but rolled off him, shakily getting to her feet. "What the hell is your problem?!" Laxus snapped, swaying as he stood beside her. Cana ignored the question, choosing to further study his red cheeks.

"Why are you blushing so much Sparky?" Cana said, stepping forward to make him even more uncomfortable. "Is it because you liked…" she asked, leaving the sentence to hang in the air as she stepped even closer. Laxus' eyes widened taking a hasty step back, the absinth causing him to almost stumble.

"Hey, I think-" Laxus' sentence was cut off by Cana taking another step towards him, their chests touching. Cana smirked, her head cocked to the side.

"You think?" Cana asked, licking her lips suggestively. Laxus swallowed loudly, this situation causing panic to creep up on him. His breathing hitched as she pressed herself even closer, her brown eyes wide and calculating.

"I-" Laxus words were once again rendered useless as Cana leaned forward on her tip-toes, her lips a centimetre from his.

"You?" Cana asked, her lips brushing his lightly as she spoke, Laxus' eyes were wide in shock, not sure how to proceed. After a few moments it became obvious that Laxus' witty comeback wasn't going to come so Cana slowly tipped her face upward, her soft lips testing his. Laxus paralysis seemed to ware off, pushing against her lips lightly. Cana smiled, running her tongue along his lower lip. Laxus remained tense but parted his lips, his tongue enveloping hers. Cana gripped his shoulders to keep her balance as the kiss widened, her hips pressed up against his. Laxus broke away from the kiss, leaning back to take in Cana with a surprised expression. Cana smirked, her closeness disallowing him from retreating, though he wasn't sure he wanted to. "Why'd you stop?" Cana asked in almost a whisper, her smirk bringing him back to reality.

"What the hell are you doing?" Laxus said, still in a state of shock. Cana wasn't this kind of drunk, or even drunk enough to consider…

"_We_ were kissing." Cana said quickly, leaning forward for another kiss but Laxus stepped back clumsily., raising his hands in front of him as if a defensive position.

"I think we better stop." Laxus said, causing her to roll her eyes dramatically, sighing in annoyance.

"If you really wanted to stop you wouldn't have kissed me back in the first place. I never would have picked you as one to play hard to get." Cana said suggestively, her hip leaning to one side in typical woman fashion.

"Cana, seriously, do you really want to sleep with me? Covered in booze and drunk out of my mind." Laxus asked, internally measuring the pull towards the attractive card mage to his instinct that said run as far away as humanly possible. Cana shrugged, stepping towards him.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about that part." She said stepping forward, Laxus expression softening. "I was thinking about this.." Cana said, running her tongue along his lower lip once more, her body tightly pressed against his. Laxus grinned despite himself, gathering her into his arms, his apartment a few blocks away.

"Then I guess that settles it." Laxus said quietly, mashing his lips down on hers.

"Oh God." Cana said, running her fingers through her hair. Laxus' sleeping form was laying next to her, dead to the world. She'd slept with Laxus, the thought causing her to wince. This wasn't happening. And what was worse was that she had initiated it. Maybe she could escape before he woke; she could deal with her hangover once she got home. Quickly getting dressed she went to reach for the doorknob but Bixlow's swearing on the opposite side of the door was a natural deterrent. Rather than wait for Laxus to wake and pray that he would get her out of here unnoticed she turned to the only other viable option… the window. Cana opened the blind, eliciting a groan from Laxus. Panicked, Cana threw herself from the window, hoping the drop wasn't too far. Cana held in a scream as she dropped three stories, landing on a pile of garbage bags.

Cana stood up, testing her body. Nothing seemed to be broken so she started the trek home, hopefully she would never have to think about last night ever again for the rest of her life… ever.


End file.
